disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trouble with Tink
'The Trouble with Tink '''is the first Disney Fairies chapter book published by Random House. Appearances Characters: Angus, Copper, Beck, Dulcie, Fawn, Fira, Jerome, Peter Pan, Prilla, Queen Clarion, Rani, Tally, Terence, Tinker Bell, Vidia, Violet, Zuzu. Fauna and flora: Brother Dove, dragonflies, hawk, spider, blackberry, azalea bush. Talents: tinker, pots-and-pans, pixie dust, light, water, animal, mining, blacksmith/forging, carpentering. Blurb 1st edition: "Thiker Bell is the best pots-and-pans-talent fairy in all of Pixie Hollow. But then she loses her tinker's hammer and her world is turned upside down. Now nothing she fixes comes out right. The other fairies are starting to think that Tinker has lost her talent! The good news is that Tink has a spare hammer. The bad news is that she left it at Peter Pan's hideout. Tink and Peter haven't spoken to each other since he brought Wendy to Never Land! Will Tink be able to make up with her old friend-or will she have to give up her talent forever?" Parragon edition: "Thiker Bell is the best pots-and-pans-talent fairy in all of Pixie Hollow., until she loses her tinker's hammer. Then nothing she fixes comes out right! Tink knows she only has two choices: go back to Peter Pan's hideout for her spare hammer or give up her talent... forever." Story Summary When Terence came in her workshop, Tink explained she was fixing Violet's pot as she would need it for the following day (Dyeing Day) to dye in boil a thread of spider's silk. Terence commented that he saw harvest-talent fairies picking blackberries for it. Terence then invited Tink to play Fairy tag, and both soon reached the fields where it was happening. Other named fairy that were playing included: Fawn, Beck, Rani, Tally and Jerome. After Jerome was tagged by Tally, his whole dust-talent team was now tagged along so, to hide from Terence, Tink went to an azalea bush. When Terence reached Tink, a hawk appeared and all fairies had to hide. The game ended and Tinker Bell went back to her workshop to finish fixing Violet's pot. Yet, when she reached for her hammer in her belt, it was no longer there. Tink searched everywhere for her hammer, but night came and it was too late. Long before, a Never Crow, attracted by the hammer reflecting the sun's light, took it to its nest. As in Pixie Hollow there is a right quantity of everything, just to get the material for a new hammer would take days because mining-talent fairies could only work once per month in days of full moon. Tinker Bell went crying back to the Home Tree, but she could not sleep so she sat in a branch and remembered Peter Pan. In the following day, Tink took flight to the beach and went to the lake's cave. There she picked a small pebble, red and the same format and size of a sunflower's seed. Back in her workshop she tied the pebble to a stick with an iron cable and pixie dust to tight them up. Tinker Bell tried using her newly made hammer to fix Violet's pot, but the more she tried to worse it got, looking like an orange skin instead. By the time her new hammer dismantled Violet came to get her pot. Terence also came in, bringing a ladle. Tink got rain water that in a barrel outside her office, and filled Violet's pot with it that leaked the water. Violet then left saying she could borrow a pot from another fairy, and she would return another time for her pot. Terence suggested taking Tink for a break in the Tea Room for a pumpkin cupcake. But Tink felt too embarrassed to go and face other tinker fairies. When Terence left, in nearby branch Tink borrowed a hammer from a carpentering-talent fairy, but would need to give back after two days. Returning to her workshop she saw on top of her table a pumpkin cupcake and a cup of butter milk. After eating, Tink started working again, this time with Dulcie's pie pans. Tink thought that the hammer she borrowed was twice bigger that hers, and so clumsy as a Clumsy (human)'s hammer. Tink is quickly losing the other fairies' confidence in her abilities, and she is losing confidence in herself. Her only hope of regaining her talent is to find her lost hammer, which seems hopeless, or to retrieve her back up. The latter, however would involve visiting Peter Pan, whom she distanced herself from after he brought Wendy back to Never Land. Should she go and face Peter, or should she risk losing her talent? Like many early books, this one features an incident where Vidia taunts the main character- she insincerely hopes that Tink has not "lost her talent" once and for all, making a big to-do over how tragic that would be. Tink is assisted by Terence, who offers to help her find the replacement. The two arrive at the Lost Boys' treehouse hideout, and even encounter Peter Pan himself, who pretends to swat them like bugs before admitting to the joke. Terence is at first startled by the pranks, but the book suggests that nobody can stay mad at Peter for long, and both fairies forgive him. Peter, characteristically, acts like Tink was never gone for long, even when the gap in between her visits was weeks, or months. In the end, Tinker Bell finds her replacement hammer, and begins working on the toughest job yet- Queen Clarion's bathtub has sprung a leak. A confident Tink strides into the Queen's chambers as the book ends. Trivia *This book was part of the "Tales from Pixie Hollow" Collection 1. *In 2011 the book gained a new edition with all original images being edited, mostly removing line-art and changing colors hues. *The Portuguese-BR edition changed the name to "''O Segredo de Tinker Bell" (en: Tinker Bell's Secret). *This is one of the few Disney Fairies books to directly involve Peter and feature quotes from him. Gallery The_trouble_with_tink_-_parragon_2.jpg|Parragon edition Trouble_with_tink_-_kindle_edition.jpg|Kindle edition The_Trouble_with_Tink.png| Peter Pan.jpg Queen Clarion.png Dulcie and Tink.png Terence Trouble with Tink.jpg Never Land.jpg Category:Books Category:Books featuring Tinker Bell Category:Chapter books